1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outer case of an illuminator, and more particularly to an outer case of an Light Emitting Diode (LED) module comprising a top case and a bottom case matching the top case when closing, wherein the top case comprises a top board, two side boards and two end boards, and the bottom case comprises a bottom board, a first closing board and a second closing board.
2. Description of Related Arts
As everybody knows, with the developing of the optical electronics and the semiconductor illuminating technique, the LED illuminator has been used everywhere, because of its good working property. First of all, an LED uses low voltage power supply, which is safer than high voltage power supply. Secondly, an LED is small in size, so that it can be prepared with any shape to meet the requirement of the environment. Thirdly, it has long life-span, and low light attenuation. Moreover, the response time of LED is short.
Because of above the properties of LED, people love applying it into the production of many consumer products.
The traditional LED illuminator has a fatal drawback of low intensity, so that it can not be widely used in a very long time.
Then, LEDs are connected in series to enhance its intensity. More specifically, connecting LEDs in series, and depositing them in a case can enhance the LED illuminating intensity. At present, in a typical application, three LEDs are connected in series or in parallel to form a module so as to serve as illuminating source or background light. The module can be usually divided into two types, one is waterproof, and the other is non-waterproof. However the structural design of the non-waterproof outer case of an LED module is simple in idea, so that its safety performance and the appearance is not the best. Furthermore, the mounting and assembling process of the outer case is not convenient.